the_lance_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Zinger
Synopsis The Zinger is the current #2 Gucci and bitter rival of Pettry. He is normally identified by his trademark Silver Jacket. As the #2 ranking Gucci, he is very powerful, using his immense speed to overpower his foes. His methods of upholding the law are often questioned however as they're very strict and absolutist. History Little is known of the Zinger before he joined the Gucci Order, but what is known is that he had a strict upbringing which likely contributed to absolutist views on criminals. Plot Initiation Arc When Pettry was first initiated the Zinger was one of the first to greet him, stating that he doubted his abilities and disagreeing with the decision to hastily promote him to rank 9 Raid Arc During the raid on the Birthday Buffalo's hideout he encountered several Enid spawn made to kill Pettry, which he quickly killed, but in the process accidentally struck Pettry, both breaking his trademark iron glove and further straining their relationship. He also faced the Mega Enid, slashing his eyes giving Brance Hamman an opportunity to deliver the finishing blow. During the battle with the birthday buffalo, he and Pettry feigned defeat to distract the buffalo from The Swordsman, who was standing behind him preparing his big hit. Limit Breaker Arc After Pettry comments that someday he aspires to be even greater during the weekly gucci debrief, he confronts Pettry and tells him that the only way he'd ever make it to the #2 gucci spot is if Armored Chad retired and that he replaced him, but proceeds to tell him that wont happen as Chad is stronger than either of them, also stating that The Swordsman is far above Pettry as well. Dubby Arc He was one of the seven Gucci's sent to combat the Dubby when he reappeared, and even though he at first was an even match for the Dubby he succumbed to the power of Awakened Dubby, and subsequently witnessed Shin Pettry destroy the Dubby, finally understanding the true extent of Pettry's powers Powers, Abilities, and Techniques Immense Speed and Reflexes: Zinger lives up to his name, being incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in centiseconds. During his fight against Awakened Dubby, he was able to complete a string of attacks in 1 centisecond. His speed leaves powerful shock waves in his wake. He dispatched of multiple Enid Spawns, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only Gucci hero who managed to dodge at least one of Dubby's attacks. Apparently, Zinger can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he failed to notice Dubby had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. He was able to travel around Mega Enid and slash the monster's eyes in a short amount of time using his incredible speed. Equipment Iron Glove: Zinger often wears an iron glove. He appears to be skilled in using it in combat, as he defeated multiple Enid spawn with it. It was broken by Pettry during the raid when Zinger mistakes Pettry for a Enid. Silver Jacket: Zinger wears a waterproof jacket which he uses to shield himself from liquids, as shown when he attacks the Mega Enid, where he flicks the monsters blood cleanly off of himself.